If Only
by EDISMINE4EVER
Summary: Edward and Roy from FullMetalAlchemist are transported to the Pokemon world. Can they become Pokemon Masters and get the Philosophers stone? EdxMisty and RoyxErika.


Hi! I have started to love Full Metal Alchmist since it got on Adult Swim so I decided to write a ficcy with it! Not just any fic but a cross over with Pokemon! LOL! I 3 Edward Elric!

Edward and his big armored brother Al walked into Colonel Lutenent Roy Mustang.

Roy was busy signing papers but then he looked up at his two guests. "Sit down. I have something to tell you both."

Ed looked at Al and nodded. The two brothers sat down in chairs near Roy's desk.

"What is this about?" Ed asked.

"It is about your quest to find the philosophers stone." Roy said.

"Look I know you don't like it that we waste time on it but I need it to turn Al back to normal."

"We don't have enough funding for it."

"Please sir!" Al said pleading.

"I'm sorry but you can't go look for it now."

"WE'LL LOOK FOR IT ON OUR OWN!" Ed screamed.

"Fine by me." Roy replyed.

Al thought the two argued like lovers more than coworkers. As the two brothers were heading out the door, a portal then opened, it sucked everything it could into it. Roy held on to his desk as the strong wind tried to pull him in.

"BROTHER NO!!!" Al yelled and tried to hold onto his older brother.

"AL! YOU'LL GET SUCKED IN TOO! SAVE YOURSELF!!" Ed screamed.

Roy then got pulled in. Ed then lost his grasp and went right in. The hole closed just as Al tried to jump in. He landed in a pile of paper and junk on the floor. Liza then ran inside. "What is going on here? Where is Roy?"

"They disappeared! A hole appeared and"

Before Al could finish a pair of handcuffs were put on his wrists. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Roy Mustang." Liza said.

"Oh no!"

Edward woke up on top of Roy. "EWWW!!!" He screamed.

"Get off me shorty!" Roy said as he shoved him off.

"I'm not short!"

"Yes you are."

"Where are we?" Ed asked.

They were inside a forest in some unknown place. There were strange creatures looking at the two men as they walked around.

"What the heck are those things?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that they look freaky." Roy replyed.

"Oh give me a break. Why, did we end up here, there needs to be a reason."

A pack of Beedrill then flew down from the trees. Ed was about to be hit by one when he then got pushed out of the way by Roy.

"Thanks!" Ed said.

"RUN!" Roy cried.

The two ran through the forest as the Beedrill were in pursuit. It seemed hopeless until a person saved them!

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash said.

"PIKACHUUUU!!!"

The Beedrill were electricuted. Ed and Roy looked up to see three figures standing over them until they fainted. They woke up about an hour later. Ed looked up to see a beautiful red haired girl soaking his head with a cloth. "They're up!" She said.

"Hello." Ed mangd to say finally.

Ash and Brock then ran up to the two. "Your friend just woke up too."

"Where am I?" Ed asked.

"You're in Pallet Town. My mom lives here."

"Pallet? I never heard of this place."

"You have a weird arm its made of metal." Brock said.

"I lost it a long time ago when I tried to resurrect my brother. I even lost a leg too." Ed said and showed off his missing parts.

"Cool!" Ash said.

"That's gross." Misty felt sick looking at it. Edward looked up at Misty's disgusted face and hid the arm right away. Misty nodded and was glad he had consederation for her. Roy got up and walked around.

"Did we go to a brand new planet or continent?" He asked Ed.

"Probably. I just have never heard of this Pallet Town place." Ed said.

"You can stay here as long as you two need to. My mom said it was alright and you can bunk with me and Brock." Ash replyed.

"Thanks!" Ed said. He was glad he was not going to face this alone. He did wish that his brother was here. He missed Alphonse very much. "Wait. I do need to find the stone! Maybe it's here in this place!"

Roy's face brightened. "Maybe it is!"

"What stone?"

"The philosophers stone."

2 B CONT!!! R/R!!!!


End file.
